deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Turks
The Turks is the unofficial nickname of the the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department of the Shinra Electric Power Company. They work inside the Department of Public Safety under Heidegger. The Turks perform black ops on behalf of the corporation, including kidnappings and assassinations. One of their main functions is to "recruit" SOLDIER candidates by force. Their main enemies were a force known as AVALANCHE, an extremist eco-terrorist group in the series' prequel, Before Crisis. And later on, they face a rebirth of AVALANCHE, which is much smaller, led by Barret Wallace. (although, despite being enemies, the Turks worked together with the latter form of AVALANCHE in Wutai, to defeat Don Corneo. After the fall of the Shin-Ra empire, after the Turks allowed AVALANCHE to stop the evil they were doing, the group stayed with the president, Rufus Shinra, to serve as his bodyguards, aiding him in his mission to "repay Shinra's debt from putting the world to it's weakened state" Battle vs. Project Militia (by Facetheslayer) By votes, the Turks had a small victory, going 7-6, and in debating, it was fairly even. The Turks have seized victory. Turks: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png Project: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png In the dark, gritty Red Light District of Cottonmouth, the Shin-Ra Corporation had sent five members of the Turks to assassinate Dr. Pickman, and stop him from developing this strange drug. Rude weilds a suppressed AK-47, Reno has an Ithaca Model 37, Elena weilds a suppressed Colt M1911, as does the leader, Tseng, while the final member, Cissnei holds a Rekka Shuriken. Both ladies walked behind the three males, with Tseng in the middle of them, as all of a sudden, they see a helicopter exiting, as five Project Militia members are seen ready to attack. The Project Militia all held sickles attached to their backs, and they consisted of Marko, who held an M4, and Venchek, who also held one. Grimmins carried a Glock-23, Hays had an Uzi, as did the leader, Spalding. Both factions met in an intersection, as Rude opened fire, killing off Marko. file:blue.png (5-4) Both factions shot at each other, as the Turks started to retreat, knowing that Pickman set up an ambush. The Turks split up down some alleyways, as Rude was shot by Venchek's M4 Carbine. file:red.png (4-4) Tseng, Reno, and Cissnei had kept going, while Elena hid in the shadows. Grimmins, Venchek, and Spalding were in pursuit of them, however, Hays spotted her gun, as she pointed towards them, and shot her with his uzi. Hays went over to her, with his sickle in his hand, and then does a brutal stab to her gut with it, and pulls her down to the ground, as she bleeds profusely. However, as Hays started to walk away, with the last jolt of life within her, she raised the suppressed pistol up and shot Hays in the back, hitting both his lungs. She drew her final breath, satisfied in aiding her comrades. file:blue.png file:red.png (3-3) As the fighters kept retreating, all three split up, as Spalding went after Reno, Venchek went after Tseng, and Cissnei was pursued by Grimmins. Cissnei turned aroung, as Grimmins was abotu to fire his gun, she threw the oversized shuriken at her foe, as it stabbed him in the heart, causing an instant kill. file:blue.png (3-2) She went over to remove her weapon, and tried to help out Tseng. Meanwhile, the Turk leader was hiding in the shadowy corner of a dirty section of alleys, while Venchek was menacingly aimign his M4 at whatever target he could, and fired at it. "Where are you?! You annoying little g***!" Tseng reached inside hsi suit, and pulled out a petrify grenade, and tossed it at Venchek's feet. The blinding power slowed down Venchek's reactions, as Tseng walked otu casually, and shot him perfectly in teh head before he could react. file:blue.png (3-1) "Amateur" Tseng replied. Meanwhile, Reno tried to turn around and blast Spalding, however, he was instantly riddled with uzi rounds. file:red.png (2-1) "Grimmons?! Venchek?! Where are they?!" Spalding barked, as he moved on, to pursue the otehr two, as the two alleys were going to intersect. Cissnei had ran into Spalding, in which she was startled. He aimed his weapon at her, however, all there was, was a click. He then grabbed his sickle, and wildly swung at her. she deflected with the Rekka, as she tried to thrust her weapon into him. she tried another thrust, however, he hooked the weapon with the curved sickle, and slung it away, knocking her down. Cissnei tried to squirm away, however, he pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot her in the thigh. Meanwhile, Tseng was in the middle alley examining Reno, as he heard the sounds of clanging metal. He then taken Reno's weapon, as his pistol was out of ammo. As Spaldign was savoring hsi kill, while Cissnei's leg was numb, so she could nto stand. Her consciousness was fading, as he pinned her down, putting the sickle around her neck. Spalding then said to her... "Any last words?" All of a sudden, the infamous chook-chook of a shotgun being cocked was heard, as Tseng said. "Goodbye". before firign a slug at Spalding's head, splattering hsi brains on the wall. file:blue.png (2-0) "Cissnei, are you alright?" She nodded with the last bit of her consciousness, before she was out like a light. Tseng then opened up his phone and reported to hsi boss. "Mr. Shinra. Pickman got away. There was an ambush. I'll try to sneak in for intel, we took a lot of losses." Tseng says before hanging up, and picking Cissnei up, to get ehr to a safe place. Winner: The Turks Expert's Opinion While the Project Militia had more modern, and more viciosu weapons, the Turks had stronger training, supressors, and smarter tactics. This is what won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors